I believe it's Study Time! Well I don't think so
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Sanji is extreamly good at math and science, especially for a 2nd year. Zoro… he just sleeps… and is failing math. So the principal ordered Sanji to tutor Zoro in math. But what will happen if Zoro kisses Sanji instead of Studying? Who knows! Let's find out! *WARNING* THIS IS BOY X BOY YAOI! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is brand new, I have only just started watching one piece, I'm on episode 239. This is a GAY pairing, so BOY x BOY. Warning you now. Thanks for reading this I hope you enjoy!**

Sanji's pov

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked. I can not believe what my ears have heard.

"I want you to tutor Roronoa Zoro in math. It's your best subject, and you're ranked #1 in your class in math. Because you two are in the same class I thought it would be best if he studied from you." The principle replied.

"But he's lazy, sleeps in class, and doesn't care about anything! How can I help someone like that?"

"I don't know, just try and in a month if he doesn't progress at all, then you can stop. You are dismissed."

This is not fair. We are complete opposites. I work hard and he doesn't work at all. All he ever does is sleep and eat. I heard that he also drinks alcohol. I may smoke once in a while, but that's it. I left that office and went back to class. I looked in the corner and saw that Zoro was sleeping. It seems like that's all he ever does. I took my spot, in the middle of the classroom. This is going to be a tough month.

\- lunch -

"Hey Zoro wait up!"

"What do you want, overachiever?" Zoro asked, he didn't even turn around as he headed to the roof.

"I need to talk with you. Can you please wait?" It almost seemed as if he was running away from me.

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready." Zoro said. We finally reached the roof and he sat on a bench with melon bread and onigiri in his hands. "What do you want?"

I sat down next to him and opened my bento. The rice was neatly and evenly put in, the sausage was cooked to perfection along with the sauce. It was a work of art really, and I made it all. "I'm your tutor from now on. The principal decided it. I'm too help you with math, but if you need help with anything else then I'm there also. If you want to get rid of me fast then don't improve at all or improve so much that no one will think you need help."

"For how long? And this can't interfere with my swordsmanship training."

"A month. That's what's required, but if you improve and still require assistance then I must stay. But if you don't improve at all or improve so much that you don't need any help, then I'll leave."

"Let's do this study thing 3 times a week then. You can pick the days, I'm picking times."

"How about Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday?"

"Fine. Monday and Wednesday I'm free at 5:30. Saturday I'm free at 2. Is that good for you?" Zoro finished his lunch.

"Perfect actually." I heard his stomach growl and offered my box to him. I was full anyway. "Here want the rest?"

He smiled and nodded. Zoro took the box and happily ate the rest. He blushed slightly after finishing the rest. "That was amazing. The best food I've ever tasted. Tell your mom that it was great."

"Oh I don't have a mom. Or a dad. I live with a man who is like a father. I make my food. I'm glad you like it."

"Well when your older, you should definitely be a chef. I'd come to your restaurant everyday." Zoro said.

"Well at least I have one for sure customer." I chuckled.

"Yep. Well it's time to go back to the classroom. Can't have your remarkable reputation be destroyed because of me." Zoro stood up and I followed him.

we walked into the classroom and a lot of girls started squealing and giggling.

"Hellooooooo~ ladies~" I smiled. I heard Zoro scoff before he went to his desk and sat down.

No ones pov.

"Hi Sanji~" the girls chanted, all giggling. All the ladies love me, they can't help it. "Where did you go? We all missed having lunch with you~!"

"Sorry beautiful swans, I had a matter to figure out. I will eat lunch with you beauties tomorrow I promise!" Sanji was blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"Yay~!" The girls cheered. Sanji walked over to the girls and continued to chat with them until the bell rang.

Zoro was asleep by the time the teacher came in, and if anyone really wanted to look at him, they'd see a scowl on his face.

* * *

 **Okie dokie guys they are in high school, and I'm making them 2 years. So I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Any ideas for the next chapter? Just review, I will be very grateful. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 3 reviews in less than 48 hours so I'm super happy! Thank you to Akane, minetsune09, and ronsaga275. You 3 inspired me to make the 2nd chapter so quick. So let's do this.**

no ones pov.

"Welcome to my home. You can just set your stuff down next to the door. Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yea a little." Zoro said. He took off his shoes and coat and left those at the door. He took his book bag and 3 swords with him to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Sanji went into the kitchen, washed apples, cut the apples into slices, and grabbed 2 bottles of water. He went into the living, the food and drinks in hand, and sat down next to Zoro. He put the small-ish plate on the oak coffee table and the water on the floor next to Zoro and himself. "So where are you stuck with math?"

"What number goes into which variable." Zoro said, he yawned.

"Can I see your notes?" Sanji asked, already devising a plan to get Zoro to understand.

"Don't have any."

Sanji's jaw dropped. 'No notes. None at all! How is he still in the same grade as me?!' "Okay I'll grab mine. Maybe that'll make everything easier."

While Sanji went upstairs to find his notes, Zeff walked into the apartment with his cook hat on. "Who're you?" He asked Zoro.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. Who're you?"

"Just call me Zeff." Zeff said. He looked around, went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag, and went back to the door. "Just tell Sanji that I was here and I grabbed what I needed." Zeff left, leaving Zoro confused on the couch.

"I'm back. I'm kinda surprised that you haven't fallen asleep yet." Sanji said, coming back down to the living room and sitting next to Zoro.

"Some guy named 'Zeff' came by. He said to tell you that he grabbed what he needed. Can I ask what that was exactly?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah he got his cooking tools. Knife and whisk, things like that. I can't believe that shitty geezer came in here and didn't even say hi, the bastard. Anyway here are my notes. Take a look."

"Thanks." Zoro took the notes and looked them over carefully. He stretched his head, and even put his finger to his chin, while deciphering the precise notes Sanji took. "This is actually easier to understand than the way our teacher teaches."

"I write down what he writes and what he says ya' know. You just need to stay awake and actually pay attention. School might get a lot easier if you do that." Sanji commented.

"What I plan on doing when I get older, I won't have to use anything from school." Zoro said. He had put the notes down.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Sanji asked.

"I'll be a pro fighter and swordsman." Zoro smiled. He fiddled with his green waistband. "I'll be the best swordsman in the world… I have to be." Zoro said the last four words, whispering.

Sanji thought for a moment and said, "What'll you do if you get hurt so bad that you can't be in a fight for an extended period of time? Or worse, can't fight for the rest of your life? What are you going to do if that happens?"

"I have friends, I can go live with them if I have to. Besides, all of these are 'If's' so it doesn't mean that it will or won't happen. Now enough about me, how about you? What is in store for your future?" Zoro asked. His eyes shone with interest as he leaned in closer to Sanji, a hand resting between the two boys.

"I plan on being a chef, maybe someday I can own my own restaurant." Sanji said. Then he realized what they were supposed to be doing. "Let's get back to studying."

"Sure." Zoro smirked as he picked up the notes and read them over again.

After a while Sanji got up and started making dinner. He made chicken fettuccine, the sauce was made from scratch, as well as the noodles. The meat was cut up perfectly into dices. All while Zoro copied Sanji's note. Every once in a while Zoro would peek into the kitchen when Sanji didn't notice. Zoro would then smile, and go back to studying.

"And I'm back with dinner. You hungry?" Sanji asked. He set down two plates that had evenly portioned pasta on them.

"Yea!" Zoro smiled. And for the first time, Sanji saw zoro smile. Sanji thought it was a beautiful smile.

"Itadakimasu!" They said together. They both ate the pasta, Zoro with more vigor than Sanji.

When they had finished every bite of their portion Sanji took the plates and went to the sink to wash them. He put the remaining pasta in a plastic air tight container, and put the pot in the sink with the plates. Sanji put the left over pasta in the fridge and closed the fridge door softly.

Zoro packed up the work he did in his bag and peeked in the kitchen again.

Sanji went to the sink and started washing the dishes.

Zoro went behind Sanji and wrapped his arms around Sanji's middle. "Thanks for the food and helping me out. I'll try to do your advice to the best of my ability."

"Yeah, your welcome. Hey wait a moment I'll walk you home." Sanji said. Zoro kept holding onto Sanji until he finished the dishes.

The two walked out of Sanji's apartment and went down the block to Zoro's apartment, after getting lost quite a few times before Sanji asked for the address and whats it's near it.

"So this is where you live?" Sanji asked.

Zoro's apartment building was a little dirtier than Sanji's. But still it was functional.

"Yea, my apartment looks better than this. Next session do you want to study here?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. That's okay. So who do you live with?" Sanji asked.

"Nobody. I'm on my own. Kinda like you except I don't have anyone like Zeff who stops by every once in a while. Well, see you tomorrow sanji!" Zoro started walk g the opposite direction of his apartment building.

"ZORO WRONG WAY!" Sanji screamed. He thought, 'is his sense of direction really that bad?'

"Oops you're right!" Zoro finally went in the right direction and went up to his apartment.

Sanji went back to his apartment and got dressed for bed. After doing his nighttime routine he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Zoro did the exact same thing, to which neither boy knew they had the same routine.

Both boys dreamed naughty dreams of each other that night. Much to Sanji's surprise, and Sanji actually liked the dream.

* * *

 **Okay guys so what do you think? Please review, that would be most appreciated. So right now I'm in the middle of moving, so my stories aren't going to updated as frequently as I'd like to update them. Not to mention I have sports and band to do as well right now before school starts for me. So sorry guys! I mean it I promise! Anyway there is a poll up on my profile, please vote for a story to be updated and I'll try to focus on that story. Thanks for reading! I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can.! Bye! :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm super happy about the reviews and how fast they're coming. Akane, thanks again for review, I'm glad you're happier with the story. You made me double check my grammar and sentence structure. Thank you. So now, let's continue with this story shall we?**

The next tutoring session was a day. Zoro went home after practicing his sword technique, and getting lost a few times.

Sanji worked after school at Zeff's restaurant, the Baratie. After work as a waiter he went home, grabbed his books and notes, and went over to Zoro's apartment. Zoro had given him the room number earlier that day, during one of the decreasingly rare moments of him being awake. Even the teachers have started to notice that Zoro wasn't sleeping as much.

Sanji was proud that Zoro was listening and making a difference in his life. It was lucky that grade reports were going to be pulled in 2 weeks and Sanji would be able to see if Zoro improved at all or a lot. They were also going to take a big chapter test in every class during this week and half of next week. So if Zoro improved at all, Sanji could see right away.

When Sanji arrived at Zoro's apartment and knocked on the door, Zoro was already there waiting for him and opened the door right as he knocked.

"Hey. So, this is my place." Zoro beckoned Sanji to come in. The apartment was very open. The kitchen was in the corner next to the hallway the front door was at. Just off the kitchen was the living room. One black couch and walnut coffee table. There was a punching dummy and wooden circular blocks in the corner. Off the living room there was a hallway that went to the bathroom and Zoro's room. Considering the outside of the building, Zoro's apartment was pretty clean. Sure it was a little messy here and there but clean overall.

"Nice. Cleaner than I expected. So, let's get to studying." Sanji said, handing Zoro his notes. The boys both sat down on the couch and worked on homework.

Sanji finished faster than Zoro. So Sanji sat and waited for Zoro to finish. Even though it was the 2nd study session, and Wednesday, Zoro was already getting better in math. Even in all his other subjects too. Maybe Sanji wouldn't have to stay more than a month. And for some odd reason, Sanji began to feel sad. He didn't understand why, but he enjoyed spending time with Zoro and he didn't want it to end. "Hey can I cook in your kitchen?" Sanji asked. Cooking helped him think.

"Yeah sure. You can use anything in the fridge and cabinets." Zoro said as he looked up from his homework. He smiled slightly and nodded to the kitchen. Sanji's cheeks turned a very soft pink at Zoro's smile, and he couldn't understand why. Sanji decided that cooking really was his best option at the moment.

Sanji went to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. There was a pack of raw meat, 3 packs of beer, some lettuce, water bottles, and milk. Sanji grabbed the meat and closed the fridge. He went to the cabinet and found some spices and took those out. He also found a package of all ready cooked rice, all you have to do is add water.

Sanji seasoned the meat and sliced it into neat and even layers. He grabbed a medium sized pot and put the water in. After the water came to a boil Sanji added the rice. With a pan Sanji cooked the beef to perfection and lowered the heat so that the meat could stay warm. Sanji grabbed soy sauce and some more spices. He put light spices in the rice and took out the meat. He place the rice on two plates and put the equal amount of meat on top of each plate of rice.

Sanji was too but trying to make the plate pretty that he didn't notice Zoro get off the couch and creep into the kitchen. Zoro leaned over Sanji's shoulder and looked at what Sanji had made.

"Looks delicious." Zoro said. Sanji, startled, leapt backwards into Zoro's chest. Zoro stumbled backwards and fell down, Sanji on top. The boys tumbled out of the kitchen and landed with Sanji on the ground and Zoro on top.

The boys' faces were centimeters apart. For a split second Sanji thought that Zoro was going to kiss him. For that split second Zoro was going to, but thought better of it. Zoro got off of Sanji and helped him up. Sanji's face was a nice dark shade of pink.

"Thanks…" Sanji uttered before moving past Zoro to finish the food. "Dinner is served. You can take a brake now."

"Kay." Zoro said. His tone suggested that he was unhappy or sad. Maybe both.

The boys sat down next to each other on the couch and silently ate their plates of food. When they were done and had eaten every last bit of food on their plates, leaving leftovers for Zoro to eat tomorrow for lunch.

Zoro went back to studying and Sanji grabbed the plates and silverware. He washed each and every dish carefully, making sure that there would be no residue on the plate and that it would be shiny when he was done with it. After washing each dish by hand he dried them by hand and put them away.

Sanji packed up his things and went to the door. "Hey you can keep those notes if you want. I already have it memorized."

Zoro got up and went to the door next to Sanji. "Okay thanks."

Sanji was about to walk out the door but then a hand grabbed him, turned him around, and… and… in his surprise and shock his eyes were closed. He felt lips on his. He was too surprised to even back away, but he didn't even want to. Sanji slowly opened his eyes. He saw Zoro's closed eyes, and green hair, closer than when they fell earlier. Instantly he knew that he was kissing Roronoa Zoro, the other guy in his class, a guy he was tutoring, a guy whom he originally did not like at all, and most importantly ANOTHER GUY!

When Zoro finally let go of Sanji, he backed away. It was dead silence, kinda awkward.

"Well… ummmm… I uh… I guess I'll um… I'll go home now… so uh… see you tomorrow… at ummm… school…" Sanji finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… sure." Zoro answered. He looked away, but Sanji could see the blush on his face. Without a doubt Sanji was blushing as well.

"Okay… um Bye…" Sanji said. He turned away and left. Closing the door behind himself.

Sanji went all the way home in a daze, replaying the kiss in his head over and over again. Zoro was doing the same. Surprised, even by his is own action. Zoro just couldn't stop himself.

And now, they're both afraid of what would happen to them. Would they date? Be friends with benefits? Never talk to each other again unless they absolutely had to? Neither of them wanted the latter to happen.

* * *

 **so what do you guys think they should do? Let me know by reviewing! C ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, sorry it took so long to get a chapter out! I had no internet access for 2 months literally. So I'm super sorry! So I wrote this on paper and just wrote it on here. So please remember I got this out to you as fast as I possibly could. Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter. :)**

The Saturday after the Wednesday incident the boys didn't talk about it. In fact Sanji didn't speak at all, other than a hello, I'll make dinner, and see ya. That Monday after Zoro tried to talk about it, but Sanji shot him down and scurried away with the ladies. Even when it was their tutoring session and Zoro tried to bring it up all Sanji said was 'I believe it's time to study.' Then shut up and look away.

Of course Sanji was blushing. He obviously felt the same way Zoro felt about him. Zoro just needed to get on the subject and talk it over with him.

Then Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were gone with no luck on talking about the subject. Sanji was also trying to make himself as scarce as possible during school. During the tutoring sessions he holed himself up in the kitchen until it was time for Zoro to leave, that would be when he left the kitchen and let Zoro go out of the door, more like shoo Zoro out.

Saturday Zoro was determined to talk about that Wednesday. It was their third week of tutoring. Zoro had improved, but not enough that he didn't need help anymore. Sanji wasn't going to get rid of him in a month, not when Zoro was in love with Sanji.

Zoro left the dojo early and showered. He got to Sanji's as fast as he could, only getting lost once to his surprise. He arrived at Sanji's apartment on time and knocked on the door.

"Hey..." Sanji said as he opened the door. Zoro stepped inside like usual and sat on the couch. Sanji followed, sitting on the couch and making sure everything was neatly in order. Sanji was on the very edge of the couch, almost like he was afraid to get too close to Zoro.

"Sanji, we need to talk about-"

Sanji interrupted, "No we don't. I believe it's time to study."

"I don't think so!" Zoro said. He grabbed Sanji by the waist and scooted the smaller framed blonde closer. "Talk to me. Stop avoiding me. We can't pretend that the kiss did not happen. 'Cause it did!"

"I know, but I'd like to pretend it didn't." Sanji said, trying to squirm out of Zoro's really strong grip. "Let go of me I don't want to talk about it!"

After struggling to see who would win, Zoro keeping Sanji on the couch or Sanji escaping, Zoro finally overpowered Sanji and pinned the blonde down on the couch. Zoro got on top of the Sanji and made sure that the blonde couldn't escape.

"We ARE going to talk about this! I'm in love with you! I need to know if you hate me or not…" Zoro exclaimed.

The silence in the room seemed suspended as the boys looked into each other's eyes. Sanji's face turned a soft shade of pink. Zoro was also blushing, but only slightly.

Finally after what seemed like a long silence Sanji answered, "I used to not like you… but now… it's just were both-!"

"I know we're both guys. I'm not that stupid." Zoro butted in. "And I love you either way. I don't care what gender you are. I fell in love with your personality, then your food, and then you as an entire being. I love you Sanji."

Silence once again fell around the two. Sanji couldn't escape, and Zoro desperately wanted to hear an answer.

Sanji looked away, at the coffee table, and said, " I'm not saying 'I love you too' but I'm also not saying 'I hate you.' Is that good enough for you?" Sanji glanced at Zoro then his eyes went back to the coffee table.

"Can I get a kiss?" Zoro smirked. He was happy by the answer, but he wanted a little more than that.

"… No…" Sanji said, still looking away from his captor.

"Please?" Zoro asked. It was the first time he ever begged for a kiss.

"… No…" Sanji said, trying as hard as he could to not look at the shitty marimo.

"What if I just kiss you?" Zoro asked, impatient as ever. The shitty cook was beginning to get on his nerves. Sanji had accepted the confession but why won't he accept a kiss?

Sanji said nothing. He didn't want Zoro to think he loved him back, but he didn't want Zoro to think he didnt like him either. The blonde was unsure what to think about the relationship that was forming between them. They were both only in high school, it could just be a phase they were going through. These feelings that he had for the marimo was not really something he had experienced before, and he didn't know what to think.

"Fine, I'll just kiss you." Zoro finally said after a long silence. Zoro lowered his head, his hand made Sanji's face somewhat face his, and gently touched his lips to Sanji's lips.

Without thinking, Sanji tilted his head up and deepened the kiss, much to Zoro's (happy) surprise. Sanji's hand went up and gently caressed Zoro's, somehow, smooth face. Electricity ran through both boys as their tongues met. Their tongues danced in each others mouths exploring uncharted territory. Zoro's hands roamed over Sanji's sides as Sanji pulled Zoro closer by the hips.

"Can… I… sit up… please?" Sanji asked between kisses.

Zoro said nothing, but slowly got up, pulling the smaller boy up as well. The green haired boy sat down and Sanji sat in his lap.

They French kissed more until Sanji pulled away. "Wait, you have to do your study session!" Sanji said, remembering what Zoro had come to his house for _originally_.

"Can't we skip it? I don't want to become so smart that I won't need to see you 3x a week. I wanna stay like this and keep kissing you." Zoro purred sexily, kissing Sanji's neck.

Sanji got up, his face a deep shade of pink. "If I promise that you'll get a kiss before you leave will you study?" As the blonde said those words his face slowly became wine red. To Zoro it was adorable.

"Deal." Zoro smiled. He kissed Sanji once more before he let the blonde off his lap. Sanji went into the kitchen made beef strips with rice, carrots, and peas. All cooked to perfection. The best meal he had made in 2 weeks. Even Zoro could tell the difference after they ate it.

"So what grades do you have now?" Sanji asked after the delicious meal.

"All C's. So I improved, but not enough to not need you." Zoro said. They were sitting on the couch, legs touching, next to each other.

"Personally I think that you don't need me anymore, you're just keeping your grades down enough to not be outstanding. You're smarter than a C." Sanji said.

"So? It doesn't matter, as long as I have an excuse to see you then it's all good. Plus if we get friendlier to each other in front of others then they'll all assume we've become friends somehow during the tutoring sessions." Zoro said. It was well thought out, Zoro really was getting smarter. "Not to mention that chicks dig guys who are together. I don't know why, some just are obsessed with it."

That statement is also kinda true.

"Alright fine. But even if you do start getting A's you can always come to my house. We are friends at the least." Sanji smiled. He got off the couch and went to the door. "Anyway, I think it's time for you to leave before we do something stupid. So come get your kiss and be on your way."

"You probably are right." Zoro said, getting off the couch and walking to Sanji. Zoro's hands found their way to Sanji's hips and he waited.

"Um Zoro, I thought you wanted a kiss?" Sanji asked confused. His face bright pink.

"I do, but I want you to kiss me." Zoro smirked. Pulling Sanji closer.

Sanji nodded, putting a hand on the back of Zoro's neck and the other hand on Zoro's waist. Sanji titled his chin up and gently, hesitantly, and softly connected their lips. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the touch of their lips together, how perfectly they fit together.

They pulled apart and Zoro kissed Sanji's check said bye and left the apartment. Sanji went bed that night and dreamed of kissing Zoro more…

* * *

 **okay guys, again sorry it's been soo long! I just moved and we didn't have any internet and it's all been a crazy mess now that swim season is here again. But don't worry! Just know I'm in high school and I'm kinda a busy person. I recently found a way to write my stories and get them up faster so that's a plus. So please review! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me… sorry it's taken so long I had this written but kept forgetting to post this so here's your next chapter!**

"Class we have two new transfers. Please welcome them into our school. Ladies please introduce yourselves." The male teacher said, stepping to the side for them.

Both girls were endowed with the biggest breasts any of the teenage guys had ever seen. Every boy leaned forward to pay attention to every word the beautiful girls had to say. Every boy except Zoro, who was too busy to look at his love who was staring with hearts in his eyes at the two girls. Sanji paying so much attention to the girls pissed Zoro off _a lot._

It had been a week since they had been kissing. Everyday they would find a way to sneak in a kiss. On days that there was no tutoring session they would kiss at lunch, on the roof because no one ever went up there. Then some tutoring sessions were spent mostly making out, the part not making out is when Sanji makes food and when they eat the food. During that time Zoro would study.

"I'm Nami, pleased to meet you." The Orange haired girl said. Of the two she had slightly smaller boobs, but a skinnier middle and bigger butt.

"And I'm Nico Robin, pleased to make your acquaintance." The black haired girl said. She was taller than Nami and had slightly bigger boobs.

"Welcome!" The male students shouted, the female students just smiled and said. The girls were obviously jealous of Nami and Nico Robin.

"Great, so ladies there are two seats open in the back between Zoro, the guy with green hair, and Luffy who is wearing that straw hat that I keep telling him _NOT_ to wear while class is in session. Pick and choose I don't care. I'll write in your seats after I take attendance."

"Yes sir." Nami smiled, it almost looked real, but it was obviously fake.

They walked to the back and Robin sat next to Zoro and Nami sat next to Robin and Luffy, a black haired kid who talks and eats during class excessively, but no one in the class can help but to like him.

"I'm Robin, I take it that you're Zoro?" Robin asked, sitting in her desk. She held out her hand.

Zoro shook it and said, "Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you Robin."

"Likewise." She smiled.

"Alright alright everyone calm down. Now roll call…" the teacher said.

\- lunch -

Sanji went up to the roof like normal, every day that Zoro and Sanji didn't have the study session he went to the roof, to give kisses to Zoro. He walked out the door and as it closed behind him hands covered his. "Zoro, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Sanji could almost hear the smirk that surely was on Zoro's face.

Sanji found his back put against a wall and two lips made their way to his. Sanji closed his eyes and the hands lifted away from his eyes. Their kiss slowly grew into an intense make out, Zoro's hands roamed Sanji's body. His right hand crept towards the lower regions of Sanji who immediately broke away and stopped Zoro's hand.

"Zoro, we are at school! It's risky enough that we are making out. Besides… we aren't even officially dating…" Sanji bit his lip and looked at the ground, his cheeks brushed with pink. To Zoro, it was so cute that he just wanted to hug the blonde in front of him and just kiss him under a sunset. 'Damn that's really corny!' Zoro thought

"Okay then, how about we go on a date. An official date that will start our official relationship as boyfriends. Deal?" Zoro said. He smiled sweetly causing the blonde to blush even more when he looked up.

"Deal…" Sanji muttered. "When and where?"

"How about Saturday night. I'll pick you up." Zoro said.

"Okay…" Sanji smiled. He was happy that they were finally going to be official and go on a date. He was still worried that what they were doing was just a phase, but as more days pass by and more kisses come, Sanji fell deeper in love with the green haired boy.

"In the mean time could you stop flirting with those new girls? It's making me angry and I have no idea why." Zoro stated bluntly. That was one of the many things that Sanji loved about Zoro, how blunt he could be. No crazy circle shit with him.

"I believe the word your looking for is 'jealous' Zoro. Also if I stop everyone will get suspicious. I don't want people to know about our relationship." Sanji said.

"Then your secret is safe with us." Nico Robin said. She scared both boys, they didn't hear her at all.

"What the hell?! When did you get here?" Zoro asked, whispering madly.

"We…" Robin pulled Franky into view, "came up here to make out as well. You two are very cute with each other."

"Yea…" Franky said, unusually quiet. "Guys we'll keep your secret relationship if you keep ours a secret. It would be SUPER if you did. So deal?"

"Deal." Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

"Super!" Franky smiled.

"So Franky, didn't know you had a girlfriend." Zoro said, an eyebrow arched.

"Yea… we've been together for 2 years now. She came to our school 'cause she wanted to see me more. She brought Nami over with her to make it less obvious. Isn't she smart?" Franky smiled happily, making googley eyes at Robin who smiled in return.

"Yea…" Sanji said, feeling extreamly awkward. The fact that Franky had a girlfriend was completely unexpected and weird.

"Well it's about time for class begin. Let leave shall we?" Robin said. She left before anyone could answer.

"Yea she's right lets go." Zoro said. Franky and Sanji nodded in agreement and left together. Returning to the classroom.

-Wednesday-

"Okay so is there anything you don't know in any subject?" Sanji asked.

"Because I've been awake during most of class, there's nothing that I don't understand." Zoro smirked. Zoro slept in between classes and whenever we were given class time to work on something, unless it was something very important then he would work on it.

"Well then, you want to help me make something from scratch? We have the time for anything you want to eat." Sanji said, standing up and walking to the kitchen with Zoro close behind him.

"How about… fettuccine?" Zoro asked.

"Sure, I'll make the noodles and you make the sauce." Sanji smiled. He grabbed all the ingredients and tools needed, and set them on the counter. All ready to begin.

* * *

 **And cliffHanger ! Sorry guys but I had to. Also all my stories are going to be put on hold for a little bit. My great grandma died so I'm in mourning mode. I literally can't write when I'm as sad as I am. So as soon as I'm not so sad, after the funeral and stuff, then I'll write again. Okay? Anyway please review and see you guys next time. Also thank you guys, for reading this, you all are amazing people and I appreciate every single one of you.**


End file.
